


Снизить сексуальное напряжение до оптимального уровня

by philip_rausch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human!Connor, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Romance, android!hank
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Коннору оставалось только просыпаться от эротических кошмаров и запивать стыд и злость на себя чем-нибудь крепким. И надеяться, что дело они закроют достаточно быстро, а Хэнк опять вернётся назад в "Киберлайф" и не будет больше маячить перед глазами.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 10





	Снизить сексуальное напряжение до оптимального уровня

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст должен был быть дописан ещё на ЗФБ, но кто-то был погребён под кучей дел и проебался.

Видит бог, Коннор не хотел браться за это дело, не хотел иметь ничего общего со сраными андроидами и их ебучими багами, и уж тем более не хотел получить себе этот ходячий тостер в напарники. Напарники! Да само понятие должно подразумевать живого человека, а не собранную на заводе куклу!  
Хэнк не был человеком, хотя был ужасающе похож. В отличие от всех этих красавчиков в витринах "Киберлайфа", HK800 выглядел жутковато правдоподобно: любовно вылепленные морщины — не отличишь от реальных, собранные во всегда идеальный короткий хвост седые волосы, колючая бородка, цепкие голубые глаза, кое-где даже редкие пигментные пятна на руках. Это сбивало с толку. Мозг просто не мог воспринимать его не как человека, не как охуевшего, слишком много себе позволяющего, но при этом охренительно сексуального деда.  
Неделю на третью Коннор понял, что отчаянно хочет расстегнуть его ёбаную безупречную рубашку, точнее, разорвать её к чёртовой матери, чтобы увидеть, что брат под ней, чтобы вылизать так похожую на человеческую кожу, а то и просто белый пластик. В инструкции, которую всё же пришлось бегло посмотреть, говорилось, что некоторые детали опционально заменяемы в зависимости от функционала конкретной модели, и было ужасно интересно посмотреть, какой функционал был у этого эйч-кей-восемьсот.  
Коннор отдавал себе отчет, что на самом деле всё это из-за изъевшего изнутри одиночества, и ни из-за чего больше. Видеть объект сексуальных фантазий в машине, которую можно легко заменить и от которой бессмысленно ждать эмоционального отклика, казалось проще. Только вот проблема в том, что глаза видели человека, руки ощущали человека, говорил он как человек, хотя и всё же немного странно, но…   
После истории в клубе "Рай" всё стало совсем сложно. Возможно, ощущения и не подводили. Возможно, Хэнк и был настоящим, а сам Коннор — сраной фальшивкой от начала и до конца, пытающийся казаться не тем, кто он на самом деле есть. И может быть, Хэнк казался таким привлекательным именно на фоне его самого: идеально написанная личность, спокойный и самоотверженный, без двойного дна, без никому не нужных самокопаний, без мешающих желаний, без вороха ошибок прошлого и пачки скелетов в каждом шкафу. К тому же, обучаемый и упёртый, удивительно пробивной. Навсегда замороженный в идеальном для детектива возрасте.  
Коннору оставалось только просыпаться от эротических кошмаров и запивать стыд и злость на себя чем-нибудь крепким. И надеяться, что дело они закроют достаточно быстро, а Хэнк опять вернётся назад в "Киберлайф" и не будет больше маячить перед глазами.  
Коннор успел выпить три двойных виски, когда в бар величественно вошёл его ручной андроид и положил руку на плечо.  
— Детектив Риксон, простите, что мешаю вашему отдыху. Капитан Фаулер попросил меня проследить, чтобы завтра в семь утра вы были в отделении на совещании. В противном случае вас отстранят от дела.  
Коннор смотрел на него мутным взглядом. Это ещё что за новости?  
— С какого хрена?  
Хэнк стоял над ним во всей своей идеальной безупречности, высокий, широкоплечий, спокойный. И говорил своим хрипловатым голосом.  
— Завтра дисциплинарная комиссия рассматривает дело о вашей драке с одним из офицеров во время вашего предыдущего расследования, и если капитан Фаулер лично не поручится за вас, к вам будет применено административное взыскание. Вам необходимо присутствовать на совещании перед рассмотрением.  
Коннор смотрел на него несколько секунд, пытаясь переварить всё услышанное, после чего выругался.  
— Блядь. Ну охуеть!  
— Капитан Фаулер сказал, что вы были уведомлены об этом за три недели.  
Конечно же был! И может, вспомнил бы даже об этом, чтобы с чистой совестью проспать, только… только теперь Коннор ужасно боялся подвести Хэнка. Боялся, что вот эта гора пластика разочаруется в нём!  
— Я хотел бы проследить, чтобы вы успели приехать вовремя и чтобы были в надлежащем виде. Для этого необходимо, чтобы вы вернулись к себе домой до полуночи и легли спать, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжал Хэнк. — Я хочу и дальше работать над этим делом с вами. А не с детективом Ридом.  
Последнее заставило подобраться, и Коннор был уверен, что Хэнк озвучил это специально, зная что Коннор не сможет не отреагировать, даже если будет понимать, что это чистой воды манипуляция.  
— Этот тупоголовый ублюдок может пойти на хуй! — прошипел Коннор, глядя снизу вверх на Хэнка, залпом осушил четвёртый бокал и повернулся к Джимми. — Сделай мне ещё один двойной. Мой пластиковый друг заплатит.  
Хэнк глянул осуждающе, но достал откуда-то из внутреннего кармана пару банкнот и положил их на стойку. Джимми налил двойной виски и поставил бокал перед Коннором, глядя не то с сочувствием, не то с подозрением.  
Не то, чтобы Коннор умел наслаждаться вкусом алкоголя, но под надзором Хэнка неплохой, в общем-то, виски казался каким-то ядовитым дешманским пойлом, от которого жгло горло и слезились глаза. Но Коннор старательно растягивал удовольствие. По крайней мере, очень старался делать вид, чтобы в очередной раз записать на свой счёт попытку вывести невозмутимый кусок пластика из себя. Это позволяло продолжать считать его машиной. Потому что нормальный человек точно прописал бы ему в ебало или ну как минимум наорал.

Сраный андроид почему-то решил, что ему нужно непременно убедиться, что Коннор доберётся до кровати и, несмотря на все протесты, готов был сидеть с ним до утра как сторожевой пёс.  
Коннор демонстративно пошёл на кухню и сделал несколько больших глотков прямо из бутылки, стоявшей на столе со вчерашнего вечера. Хэнк всё это время стоял в дверях с неодобрительным видом. Даже, наверно, озабоченным. Хер знает. Коннор чувствовал этот взгляд спиной, как будто у него там лазеры вместо глаз были.  
— Хватит на меня пялиться. Если уж приволок меня домой, дай допить то, что не успел там, — зло выдал Коннор, разворачиваясь к андроиду лицом.  
Вообще-то Коннор рассчитывал на то, что Хэнк продолжит и дальше нудеть, стоя на своём месте, но он вдруг быстро — как-то нечеловечески быстро, если честно, но Коннор не был уверен, что это не показалось, — подошёл к нему и попытался вытащить из рук бутылку. Не вырвать, именно осторожно забрать, нежными поглаживающими движениями заставляя разжать пальцы.  
Его руки были мягкими и чуть-тёплыми, и немного слишком гладкими, но Коннор всё равно застыл и разжал пальцы, позволяя забрать бутылку и чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, а дышать становится сложно. Он и сам не успел осознать, что случилось, но вот андроид понял. Понял сразу и, поставив бутылку на стол, снова взял за руки, поглаживая пальцами между пальцев.  
А потом вдруг убрал с кистей скин, оставив только белый гладкий пластик.  
Это было оглушительно приятно. Это было более эротичным, чем самые откровенные прикосновения тех, с кем Коннор проводил ночи в последние пару лет.  
— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — голос сорвался на сиплый шёпот, говорить громко не получалось.  
— Ваше нереализованное сексуальное напряжение мешает совместной работе, детектив. Я считаю, что самый оптимальный способ избавиться от этой проблемы — помочь вам принять и реализовать ваши желания.  
Его тон был ровным и убедительным, как будто выпить предлагал, а не потрахаться, но руки неожиданно переместились на бёдра, потом на задницу, и это было так естественно, как будто они занимались этим каждый день.  
— Ты не имеешь никакого ёбаного понятия! — прошипел Коннор, панически дёрнувшись назад, но противиться не мог, он слишком долго думал о том, каково это — целовать андроида, сняв эту дурацкую резинку, распустив его пошлый хвостик, и перебирать пальцами его волосы, похотливо толкаясь языком в его рот.  
Зная Хэнка, может, он знал об этом с самого начала, может быть, даже с удовольствием наблюдал за мучениями Коннора. Но теперь он позволял делать всё. Целовать, трогать, расстёгивать его злоебучий пиджак.  
Он был странный. Вроде похож на человека, но что-то было другое. Он не дышал как человек, он реагировал как-то… странно, наверно, слишком спокойно. А ещё он пах не человеком, не плотью, и не был горячим, каким был бы человек, но Коннор столько раз думал об этом, что это всё не смущало, не удивляло. Это только возбуждало ещё сильнее. До стучащей в висках крови, до неспособности сделать вдох.  
Хэнк прервал поцелуй, сделал полшага назад. Ровно чтобы Коннор смог отдышаться. А потом ловко, как манекен, закинул на плечо и потащил в спальню, предупредив только "пригните голову, детектив!", и будь Коннор проклят, говорил он это с чётко читаемой насмешкой.  
До этого Коннора ещё ни разу не несли на руках в кровать. Даже перекинув через плечо, как мешок картошки. И никто так ловко и быстро не раздевал, не дав сообразить, что происходит.  
Коннор догадывался, что это наверняка очередная программа, что-то под названием “трахни своего сомневающегося партнёра с макисмальным комфортом”.  
От поцелуя во внутреннюю сторону бедра словно током прошибло. Мягкие губы и колючая щетина. Потрясающий, сводящий с ума контраст. И кому только пришло в голову? Коннор застонал и запустил пальцы в волосы Хэнка.  
— Блядь. Чёрт возьми.  
Хэнк поднял пронзительный взгляд. Он сводил с ума, его хотелось просить, умолять.  
— Что-то не так?  
Стоило, наверно, сохранить остатки гордости, но Коннор был не в состоянии и только выдохнул жалко:  
— Не останавливайся.  
И этот сраный новейший прототип, охотник на девиантов, взял его стоящий колом член в рот, и Коннор старался только не кричать слишком громко, хотя услышать его было некому. Его стоны так и останутся в памяти лишь его самого и этого андроида-извращенца. И возможно, попадут в “Киберлайф”, но даже это Коннора уже не беспокоило так, как должно было.  
Коннор старался не думать, что в этот рот Хэнк совсем недавно тащил всякое дерьмо для “анализа”. Должна же у него быть какая-то санобработка? Хотя и на это — насрать. В конце концов, они только что сосались, и Коннор об этом даже не вспомнил.  
Хэнк отсасывал так глубоко, так… технично, наверно, так могут только андроиды, и теперь Коннор понимал актуальность слов на том флаере. Понимал, что ни один человек не может делать это настолько хорошо, настолько тонко читая ощущения партнёра и его желания. Этот сраный кусок пластика вытворял языком такие вещи, что Коннор только сильнее сжимал в пальцах простыню, думая, что если кто-то там рассчитывал, что такая внешность не будет привлекать сексуально, то он крупно облажался. Или облажался сам Коннор. В какой-то момент очень крупно облажался, потому что раньше его не привлекали мужчины постарше. И андроиды тоже.  
Иногда Хэнк поднимал взгляд, и это было не-воз-мож-но. Чистейший небесно-голубой цвет, такой невинный и чистый, что Коннор снова чувствовал себя грязным похотливым животным, не способным совладать со своими низменными желаниями. И снова и снова толкался вперёд, чувствуя, как язык Хэнка мягко скользит под членом.  
Комкая в руке простыни, Коннор выгнулся, пытаясь толкнуться ещё глубже, и Хэнк брал его глубже, так, как человеку было бы некомфортно, если вообще физически возможно. И как бы Коннор ни пытался держаться, самоконтроль предал его ещё в начале вечера, и кончил он непозволительно быстро, не успев даже предупредить Хэнка, хотя, наверно, тому было всё равно.  
— Сраный пластиковый пидарас. Это ты сделал меня извращенцем. Ты виноват!  
А Хэнк смотрел снизу вверх своими спокойными голубыми глазами, и Коннору хотелось сдохнуть — от того, несколько горячим и сладким было то, что он только что испытал, и от того, как мерзко он себя чувствовал во всей этой ситуации.  
Почему единственным за последние годы, кто смотрел на него так, был сраный андроид? С мигающим жёлтым диодом и растрёпанными серебристыми волосами. Такой идеальный, какими люди быть не могут. Для него Коннор был чем-то. Может, не любовью даже, но явно чем-то большим, чем просто напарник, с которым он…  
— Блядь. Это была хуёвая идея, Хэнк. Самая хуёвая идея на свете.  
Хэнк выпрямился, всё ещё в своих форменных джинсах — Коннор так и не узнал, что там под ними, но и того, что он смог выяснить о возможностях Хэнка, было достаточно — и сел на колени между его ног.  
— Я сделал что-то не так? — уточнил он, как будто расстроенно даже.  
Блядь, да всё было слишком так! Слишком хорошо! Только потом будет ещё больнее. Потому что влюбиться в грёбаного андроида — это априори хуёвая идея. А переспать с ним — ещё хуже.  
Но Хэнк в этом не виноват. Никто не виноват, кроме самого Коннора.  
— Всё в порядке. Ты всё хорошо сделал. Это я дурак.  
Диод Хэнка тревожно моргнул красным. Он странно дёрнул рукой, как будто хотел дотронуться и не решился, но после быстро и с этой неповторимой андроидской грацией слез с кровати и встал у изголовья.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, детектив. Завтра утром вам необходимо быть в форме, чтобы произвести хорошее впечатление на дисциплинарную комиссию.  
Коннора посетило дурацкое ощущение, что андроид был… смущён? Растерян? Нет, херня это всё. И ещё… ещё пиздец как хотелось, чтобы он лёг рядом. Пару секунд Коннор даже размышлял, не попросить ли, но в итоге только накрылся с головой одеялом, пробубнив “Спокойной ночи, Хэнк”. Он не совсем ещё поехал, чтобы спать в обнимку с пластиковой куклой. Даже если у неё такие нежные пальцы и такие живые глаза.  
Слыша, как Хэнк осторожно закрывает за собой дверь, Коннор снял с запястья сраную резинку для волос с неизменной эмблемой “Киберлайф” на металлической спайке и сжал в кулаке, очень по-детски надеясь, что Хэнк будет её искать, и не найдёт, пока не придёт к нему.


End file.
